To get to school each morning, Kevin takes a car 3.84 kilometers and a bike 2.01 kilometers. In total, the journey takes 38.2 minutes. How many kilometers is Kevin's journey in total?
Answer: To find the total distance Kevin travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on car + distance on bike = total distance. ${3}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${5}$ ${8}$ ${5}$ Kevin travels 5.85 kilometers in total.